Arthur's Sick!
by VannyJae
Summary: Peter goes over to Arthur's house to bother him, but finds that Arthur isn't his usual self. Peter/SealandxArthur/England Brotherly fluff. One-shot. Human names used.


A/N:

Hi Everyone~. VannyJae here, but you can just call me Vanny. This is my first fanfiction on here, so I'm not sure how the system really works. If I messed anything up or did anything wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. c:

There also may be a little bit of OOCness here, seeing as I'm not really used to writing Hetalia fanfictions.

Alright, with that said, enjoy the fanfiction!

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Hetalia, or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be posting my things on a fanfiction website.

* * *

"Jerk Englaaaaaaand! I'm here!" Peter Kirkland, also known as the Principality of Sealand, called out, shoving the front door of the house wide open. He stood there for a moment, then blinked.

"Why isn't he yelling at me? Maybe he isn't home?" He wondered aloud. That was when he heard a small banging noise from upstairs, and a groan. Peter immediately ran through the living room, leaving the door still open behind him, and climbed up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top, and listened closely.

"G-Gah...... I can't reach it," Peter heard a familiar voice say. He started down the hallway, and threw the door leading to Arthur Kirkland's, also known as England's, bedroom. Arthur was laying on his bed, reaching down for a small container. He looked up at Peter, and scowled.

"What are you..doing here, Peter?" Arthur asked, though is voice seemed different. Weaker. Peter smirked, and put his hands on his hips.

"Heh heh, I'm here to annoy you, of course!" He stated, mischief easily heard in his voice.

"I'm not in the mood, go bother someone else," Arthur replied bluntly, still struggling to reach the small container. Peter looked at it for a second, then walked over, bending down to reach the container easily. Standing up straight again, he looked at the label on the container.

"Huh... What do you need Medicine for?" Peter asked, looking over to Arthur. Arthur's scowl grew more fierce.

"J-Just give it to me, Peter!" He ordered, looking defensive. Peter looked at the medicine, then to Arthur again.

"You're sick, aren't you?" He inquired, ignoring Arthur's instructions. That would explain why Arthur hadn't just gotten up and picked up the medicine himself. He did look weaker, too.

"I-I'm fine! Just give me the bloody thing!" Arthur insisted. Peter was about to hand it over, when he thought of something. A wide grin grew on his face.

"That's it! I've decided that I'm going to take care of you until you get better!" He declared, handing over the medicine. The medicine almost slipped from Arthur's grip again. What did he just say..?

"I am perfectly fine without you here, Peter," He finally replied after a moment, still wondering what in the world was going in Peter's train of thought right now. Peter shook his head stubbornly.

"No, no, I'm staying! Now sit here while I go make you something to eat!" He directed. Arthur was about to decline yet again, but Peter had already exited the room. Letting out a exasperated breath, Arthur lied back on his pillows, and hoped that Peter wouldn't make his house a total mess.

***************

Peter stood back from the kitchen counter, a smug look on his face. In front of him on the counter was a bowl of soup.... Or at least, it was supposed to be soup. It looked like a giant mess of stuff randomly into a bowl from the cabinets and the refrigerator. In fact, it was just that. Obviously, Peter had inherited Arthur's cooking style.

"Alright, after he eats my delicious meal, that Jerk will feel better! When he feels better, he will be so grateful for my help that he will _have_ to acknowledge me as a nation!!" He exclaimed. Grabbing the bowl of 'soup' and a spoon, Peter headed towards the bedroom. Luckily, he had left the door wide open. Arthur sat up on his bed, and looked over at Peter as he entered the room. Peter ran over to Arthur, and held out a spoonful of the 'soup'.

"Peter, what is--" Arthur was cut off as Peter shoved the spoon's contents into Arthur's mouth. His eyes widened, and a look of disgust flashed across his face. Peter frowned.

"You have to swallow it! If you don't eat your soup, how are you supposed to get better?!" Peter demanded, pulling the spoon out of Arthur's mouth, leaving just the contents. With his eyes watering, Arthur slowly swallowed the soup, and held a hand up to his mouth. Peter's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked at Arthur.

"Was it good?" He asked, looking directly at Arthur. Arthur turned his head to avoid his gaze.

"W-Well..," He trailed off, not sure whether to say it was good and endure some more, or to tell Peter the truth -that his cooking was terrible and that Arthur felt like he was going to throw up. Peter seemed to catch on, and he looked upset.

"It was disgusting, wasn't it? I know I'm not the best cook, but I didn't think it would be _that_ bad," He pouted, crossing his arms in front of him and looking at the ground. Arthur continued to look away.

".....Thank you," Arthur muttered after a few moments of silence. Peter immediately looked up from the ground, and at Arthur.

"What did you say?" He asked, looking at Arthur with curiosity. Arthur's face was a little red, but he cleared his throat, and closed his eyes.

"I said thank you, Peter," he replied, refusing to open his eyes. Peter looked blankly at Arthur for a moment, then spoke.

"Whoa, Jerk England just said something nice!!" He exclaimed in surprise. Arthur's eyes shot open, and he glared at Peter.

"Just what do you mean by that--" Arthur's yelling was caught off when he felt another body hugging his. He looked to see Peter hugging him. His face grew more red, but he awkwardly patted Peter's back. Peter pulled back from Arthur, and grinned.

"You should say nice things more, then you wouldn't be as big of a jerk! Though, you would still be one," Peter said, standing up straight, still grinning at Arthur. Arthur's glare softened a bit.

"Maybe for helping you, you can acknowledge me as a nation?!" Peter asked excitedly. Arthur shook his head.

"Well, I can't do that. However, I can take you out for ice cream after I feel better...," He stated. Peter's eyes shined.

"Really?! Thanks! I'll make sure to get the most expensive ice cream so you have to pay a lot of money, you Jerk!" Peter replied. The mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. Arthur shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his face.

"Of course you will, Peter."

* * *

A/N:

And there you have it. Reviews are nice, but I'm not going to throw a fit if I don't get any. Thanks for reading! c:


End file.
